Song of the Heart
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: A Warren & Logan fanfiction.  Warren needs a room.  Logan has a sleeping bag available.  But will more grow out of this hidden romance?  Slash.  Oneshot.


**I do not own any of this.**

**Slash.**

**Review.**

**Song of the Heart**

Storm was sitting in her office, buried in paper work at her desk. Logan slid into the room smoothly, avoiding a stack of papers that were right to the left of the entrance.

"What's up?" he asked, weaving his way to her desk.

"I'm trying to find a room for one of our new students, Warren," she said absently.

"Worthington?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but it seems every room is full. He's been sleeping in one of the rooms promised to a future student. I received a telephone call yesterday and apparently the future is this afternoon, so now he's out of there and I need another room."

"Well," Logan suggested, "He could sleep in my room. Like on the floor, or something."

"Thanks for the offer, if I can't find anything, I'll take you up on it. How about I tell you at dinner?" Storm asked, finally looking up at him.

"Whatever you say Stormy, I'll be at my usual table, alone," Logan smiled, with a sigh for dramatic affect.

"Alright then."

Logan was halfway through his dinner when Storm approached his table, with another student following slowly behind her.

"Hello, I have your new roommate," Storm said cheerfully.

Logan looked at Warren, and did his best to wear a nice smile. Warren blushed and looked away.

"Does Warren eat?" Logan asked, looking at the lack of food that Warren was holding.

"He already did. Sometimes he misses breakfast, so he usually comes early to dinner, in order to not miss anymore food," Storm said, "He explained all of this to me when I asked him the same question earlier."

"Fine, that's fine. Well I'm done, I can take him there I suppose," Logan stood up.

"Good," Storm said, "Now be nice!"

"I'm always nice," Logan smiled innocently, as he led Warren off to his room. Warren didn't say a word as they walked down the hall. At one point, Logan had to look behind him to make sure he was even breathing. But sure enough, Warren was just a silent kid, and Logan was already imagining all the times Warren would scare the crap out of him, because he entered the room and Logan hadn't heard him.

He opened the door to his room, and held the door for Warren. Warren walked in and stopped a few feet from the entrance.

"Now, I got a sleeping bag for ya, but if you have a bad back or something, you can take the bed, and I'll take the floor," Logan said.

"No, I don't want to be trouble," Warren said.

"Trust me, you aren't," Logan said. A brief moment followed where they continued to stare at each other, until Warren dropped the sleeping bag Logan had handed him, and they both snapped back to reality.

The rest of the night was silent. Warren got read for bed, using the bathroom to change, whereas Logan simply took his shirt off and changed in pants right in the room. When Warren came out, Logan was already in bed, waiting to turn the lights out. He was more tired then usual tonight.

"Goodnight," Warren said, scooting down in the sleeping bag.

"Night," Logan said, before turning over on his side and slowly dozing off.

When Logan woke again, it was the middle of the night. Warren was on the floor, shaking, teeth chattering, sleeping bag ruffling. Logan hadn't realized how cold it must get for others, at the school. Not wanting to hear anymore of Warren's suffering, he simply sighed, and spoke.

"C'mon kid, just get up here."

Warren wasted no time to crawl up on the bed. Logan pulled him gently against him, to warm him up. They were laying so their chests her pressing against each other. Warren, being shorter, laid his face down on Logan's breast, lying his hand right next to it. Logan grabbed his hand and moved it up some, running it along his chest, through the chest hair, and then he stopped moving it, but didn't take his hand away.

Neither said anything, as they slowly drifted off again, this time in each other's arms.

When Warren woke up, he noticed two things.

First, he was alone in bed, which didn't surprise him.

Second- he was late for breakfast again, which sadly didn't surprise him either.

He scrambled out of bed, and pulled his shirt harshly over his head, heading for the door. He opened it, and almost ran into Logan, who was standing there, holding a plate of food.

"Good morning sunshine," Logan said, handing him the plate and a fork.

"Thank you," Warren said, walking back into the room to sit and eat, Logan followed.

"So I did some thinking this morning," Logan said, "My sense of smell wakes me up exactly the time the food is put out, which is usually six for early risers. So, being that it's nine now, I've had ample time to go over what exactly happened last night."

Warren looked up at him, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"I realized that I don't really know what happened last night, but I don't care either. I liked it. So, I worked on the right thing to tell you, but I only came up with one idea."

"Okay, what is it?" Warren asked, a bit impatiently.

Logan leaned down and captured Warren's lips. Warren swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, before deepening the kiss further.

"Good idea," Warren said.

Logan grinned, "Well I thought so."


End file.
